ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yet Another Froggy Evening
Yet Another Froggy Evening is a 2004 animated musical short film written and directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Unlike One Froggy Evening and Another Froggy Evening, the construction worker does not appear. It stars Michigan J. Frog again, but this time, every character will sing 20 songs about ballads, nursery rhymes, opera, and more. The short will feature new characters like the frog chorus (red, blue, and yellow frogs), a female frog named La Frog (Michigan's love interest who has a contralto singing voice), and a singing octopus named Octo. Plot The short begins with Michigan rowing on a cup using a spoon under the night sky singing the Neapolitan song "Santa Lucia" in Italian. After the frog singing "Santa Lucia", he hears singing from a contralto singing frog known as La Frog singing the nursery rhyme "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in opera. The frog is reaching to La Frog while singing "Hey Diddle Diddle". As Michigan founds La Frog, he begins to sing "There You Are My Fellow Little Lady" to La Frog and Michigan and La Frog singing a duet of the same song. After the 2 frogs sing, Octo appears and sings "Please Don't Take My Lady" and Michigan sings "Stop That Octopus" while hitting him, making it go away. While Octo is running away, 3 different colored frogs (red, blue, and yellow) known as the frog chorus hopped on lillypads as they sing "The Sailor's Hornpipe". While Michigan and La Frog hopping out, They join the chorus and sing the same song. The frog chorus singing to Michigan and La Frog about a operatic wedding show of their own. All frogs are singing "Home on the Range" while hopping along the lillypads and rocks. Octo comes back singing "No More Time" and grabs La Frog and the frog chorus begining to sing "Let Her Go" while hitting Octo and La Frog has fleed from his capture. Now Octo has been attacked and a giant whale appears eating him and goes back underwater. The frogs singing "We Are Going To a Place" as they go to a wedding show and as they get to the show, various frogs cheered and sing "Welcome, My Frogs" as they enter the show and as the show starts, the announcer will tell Michigan, La Frog, and the frog chorus to get dressed up and start the show. Octo escapes the sea and sings "I Want My Lady Back" while he was finding La Frog. Back at the show, the announcer prepares the frogs to start the show and as the show starts, the curtains open and Michigan sings "Am I Just a Frog?" with the frog chorus and La Frog sings "Hello To All" to the frogs. Octo sings "No Frogs for Nothing" as he walks to the show itself. Back in the show, Michigan sings "Git Along, Little Doggies" as he rides a wagon. La Frog and the frog chorus singing "It Makes Me Happy" as they hopped along the stage. Octo appears in the show grabbing La Frog by singing to Michigan "If you want your lady back, give me a song to sing!" and Michigan and the frog chorus singing the famous song "The Michigan Rag". This causes Octo to yell and La Frog joining Michigan and the frog chorus to sing, making Octo to go away. The show is ending and Michigan, La Frog, and the frog chorus all sing "Hello! Ma Baby" to the other frogs and the short ends with Michigan saying "That's all folks!". Trivia Category:2004 Category:Musical Films Category:Musicals Category:Animated Short Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Joshreyes773's Ideas